Buena hija
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Una pequeña conversación entre Shang y Mulan después de la primera película, que hace que él se decida por querer formar parte de la vida de ella. (*Light* Shang/Mulan)


**Mulan (1998) y sus personajes le pertenecen a Disney :3**

* * *

 **— BUENA HIJA —**

* * *

Los festejos por la libertad de China todavía continuaban. Los fuegos de artificio y los desfiles llegaron a la calle de la Familia Fa esa tarde. Hacía ya una semana del final de la guerra más corta de la historia de China, una semana en la que parecía que Shang era parte de la familia, pues la anciana no le había dejado marcharse mientras continuaban las fiestas. Comenzaban a creer que la mujer hablaba en serio cuando le propuso quedarse para siempre. El Capitán del ejército Chino se encontraba en pié en la entrada de esa casa que no era la suya, viendo al dragón pasar entre griterio feliz y música alegre.

— Capitán —le saludó animadamente la nueva (¿qué? para él si era nueva) voz femenina de "Ping", mientras se colocaba a su lado con una sonrisa, para disfrutar del resultado del sacrificio que había tomado.

— Mulan —le regresó él el saludo, le parecía fascinante cuan rápido sus labios se habían acostumbrado a pronunciar ese nombre con familiaridad, como si se conociesen desde siempre—. Gracias de nuevo por tu hospitalidad.

Aunque sí era realmente extraño verla precisamente a ella ataviada con un kimono de mujer para la ocasión, aunque tampoco se quejaba.

— De nuevo, no hay porque darlas —ella rió ligeramente, sabía que su abuela era todo un caso, pero no imaginaba que tanto, hasta ahora—. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿no te gustaría regresar a tu casa, ver a tu familia?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Shang se borró y también se oscureció la mirada en sus ojos. No fue capaz de regresarle la mirada a su única soldado mujer cuando dijo:

— Yo no tengo madre, ni abuelos, mi padre era toda la familia que tenía y ahora... Honestamente no quiero regresar a mi casa vacía y recordarme el sacrificio que él hizo por China y que ni tan siquiera tengo un cuerpo al que dar sepultura, no al menos mientras es tiempo de celebración.

A Mulan se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le encogió el corazón, a la vez que dirigió su mirada marrón al suelo. Por supuesto, que estúpida había sido. Ganaron la guerra, sí, pero con el precio de miles víctimas mortales, entre ellas el General Shang. En todo ese tiempo no se había parado a pensar en lo obvio, ella consiguió lo que quería, proteger a su padre por sobre todo, pero Shang se había quedado huérfano. En ese momento admiró a su capitán todavía más, por mantenerse tan jovial y entero después de una pérdida así, ella no estaba tan segura de poder mantenerse tan estoica de haber sido su padre el difunto.

— En ese caso, supongo que podemos considerarte un Fa más, por lo menos hasta que terminen los festejos.

— Hasta que terminen los festejos —él aceptó.

— Y después, bueno, disculpame si me meto donde no me llaman, pero no me importaría ayudarte a organizar una buena despedida para tu padre. Estoy segura de que a mis padres tampoco les importaría.

Él la miró con una intensa mirada de agradecimiento y algo más. Fue entonces que Fa Mulan fue plenamente consciente de que acababa de invitar a su capitán, a un hombre, a formar parte de su familia, y cual era el doble sentido de eso. Se sonrojó a la vez que le pidió internamente a sus antepasados que Shang no tomase sus palabras de esa otra manera.

— Eres muy amable, Fa Mulan, gracias.

— N-no se merecen. Y-ya sabes, entre hombres nos ayudamos.

Le guiñó un ojo para ocultar su nerviosismo y él por su parte rió fuerte por su comentario.

— ¿Sabes? Lamento cuando te di la espalda en la montaña, por no escucharte cuando dijiste que lo hacías por tu padre —él suspiró—. No podía comprenderte, Fa Mulan, pero ahora lo hago. Tú tuviste la oportunidad que yo no tuve para salvar a tu padre, y la tomaste, hiciste lo que todo buen hombre habría hecho... err, mujer, lo que una buena mujer habría hecho.

Esa vez fue el turno de Shang de sonrojarse y el de Mulan para reír fuertemente a su costa.

— No, lo que una buena mujer hace no —ella le negó con una sonrisa, después de todo, ella como mujer debería haber pensado en enorgullecerle en los últimos días de su vida, pero ella eligió _salvarle_ aun si con eso debía romper las normas y avergonzarle, porque una mujer bien criada no habría hecho eso. En verdad estaba en deuda con el mundo, había tenido mucha suerte de sobrevivir y no llevar represalias por su "traición" y dudaba que fuese por el grillo—. Si no lo que una buena hija hace.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y, por un intervalo de tres segundos, se formó entre ellos una hermosa conexión.

— ¡Mirad, es ella, Fa Mulan, la heroina de China! —niñas y niños por igual reconocieron a la joven y no dudaron en rodearla con ojos brillantes.

Ella estaba encantada, a la par que algo cohibida por la repentina atención. Algunos tiraron del bajo de su kimono hacía la calle, suplicandole a la adolescente que los acompañase en el desfile.

— Lo siento, capitán, parece que no estoy en posición de decirles que no.

Él asintió, comprensivo.

— La heroína se debe a su pueblo —dijo simplemente.

Y mientras Li Shang se quedó ahí, adoptando la posición de un Fa como si siempre lo hubiera sido, o como si estuviera destinado a serlo, observó a su soldado en kimono, rodeada de niños, riendo y jugando con ellos, siendo presa de un sentimiento que jamás pensó que le tocaría sentir a él.

Y mientras China celebraba, comenzó a contemplar la posibilidad de que, si Fa Mulan era una buena hija, podría ser también una buena esposa, al menos para él, sin ser consciente de qué, dentro de la casa, tres Fa le observaban desde lejos, ya deseando porque sucediera lo que él apenas había comenzado a pensar. El General Li no habría deseado que su único hijo se quedase solo por mucho tiempo, después de todo. ¿Quién mejor que la hija del gran Fa Zu para acompañarle en esa loca guerra que era el día a día?


End file.
